


Reprieve

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: D/s, Drabble, Kinktober, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Things are different when they're not at work.





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Sub/Dom

"Please, sir."

A flush burned bright across his cheeks, he always begged so prettily.

At work their roles were already decided. At work Kent was effectively the lowest rung of the police rank ladder, excluding Buchan of course. At work he did his best to obey every command DI Joseph Chandler issued.

They were not at work, and the burden of command sat so heavy on Joe's shoulders. Here he could have a reprieve from it. Relief, should Kent grant him it.

As his DI begged again, hard and aching, Kent stroked his own cock slowly and licked his lips. Tonight he felt like dragging things out a bit. Chandler would need to beg harder.


End file.
